disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games is an upcoming sports title for the Wii U, which is the fifth installment on the Mario & Sonic series, along with the Nintendo 3DS version. Like the other games, it takes place in the host city of the Olympics of the corresponding year, being Rio de Janeiro. Artworks 'TEAM MARIO: Render 3D' MSRio2016 mario.png|Mario MSRio2016 luigi.png|Luigi MSRio2016_Toad.png|Toad MSRio2016 peach.png|Princess Peach MSRio2016 daisy.png|Princess Daisy MSRio2016_Toadette.png|Toadette MSRio2016 yoshi.png|Yoshi MSRio2016 rosalina.png|Rosalina MSRio2016 birdo.png|Birdo MSRio2016 DK.png|Donkey Kong MSRio2016 diddykong.png|Diddy Kong MSRio2016 wario.png|Wario MSRio2016 waluigi.png|Waluigi MSRio2016_boom_boom.png|Boom Boom MSRio2016 nabbit.png|Nabbit MSRio2016 ludwig.png|Ludwig Koopa MSRio2016 wendy.png|Wendy O. Koopa MSRio2016 larry.png|Larry Koopa Roy 1.jpg|Roy Koopa MSRio2016 drybones.png|Dry Bones MSRio2016 drybowser.jpg|Dry Bowser MSRio2016 bowserjr.png|Bowser Jr. MSRio2016 bowser.png|Bowser 'TEAM SONIC: Render 3D' MSRio2016 sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog MSRio2016 tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower MSRio2016 knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echinda MSRio2016_sally.png|Princess Sally Acorn MSRio2016 cream.png|Cream the Rabbit MSRio2016 amy.png|Amy Rose MSRio2016_big.png|Big the Cat MSRio2016 sticks.png|Sticks the Badger MSRio2016 shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog MSRio2016 rouge.png|Rouge the Bat MSRio2016 omega.png|E-123 Omega MSRio2016 espio.png|Espio the Chameleon MSRio2016_charmy.png|Charmy the Bee MSRio2016 vector.png|Vector the Crocodile MSRio2016 blaze.png|Blaze the Cat MSRio2016 silver.png|Silver the Hedgehog MSRio2016 jet.png|Jet the Hawk MSRio2016 wave.png|Wave the Swallow MSRio2016 zavok.png|Zavok MSRio2016 zazz.png|Zazz MSRio2016 eggmannega.png|Dr. Eggman Nega Metal Sonic Rio2016.jpg|Metal Sonic MSRio2016 eggman.png|Dr. Eggman Characters 'TEAM MARIO' *Mario *Luigi *Toad *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Toadette *Yoshi *Rosalina *Birdo *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Koopa Troopa *Boom Boom *Nabbit *Ludwig Von Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Larry Koopa *Roy Koppa *Dry Bones *Dry Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Bowser 'TEAM SONIC' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Zavok *Zazz *Dr. Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Dr. Eggman Events It has been confirmed that Plus Events will be playable along normal events. *Athletics *100m Dash *Gymnastics *Rhythmic Clubs *Aquatics *Rugby Sevens *Association Football *Table Tennis *Beach Volleyball *BMX *Archery *Boxing *Equestrian Gallery 'TEAM MARIO' MarioBMX.jpg Mariogymnastics_01.jpg Mariogymnastics_02.jpg Mariogymnastics_03.jpg Mariogymnastics.jpg Mariojavelinthrow.jpg LuigiBMX.jpg Luigijavelinthrow.jpg PeachBMX.jpg Peachgymnastics_01.jpg Peachgymnastics_02.jpg Peachgymnastics.jpg DaisyBMX_.jpg Daisygymnastica_01.jpg Daisygymnastics_02.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_01.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_02.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_03.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_04.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_05.jpg Rosalinagymnastics_06.jpg YoshiBMX.jpg Yoshigymnastics_01.jpg Yoshigymnastics.jpg 'TEAM SONIC' SonicBMX.jpg Sonicgymnastics.jpg Sonicgymnastics_01.jpg Sonicjavelinthrow.jpg TailsBMX.jpg Tailsgymnastics.jpg Tailsgymnastics_01.jpg Tailsgymnastics_02.jpg Tailsjavelinthrow.jpg AmyBMX.jpg Amygymnastics_01.jpg Amygymnastics_02.jpg Amygymnastics.jpg KnucklesBMX.jpg Knucklesjavelinthrow.jpg BlazeBMX.jpg Blazegymnastics_01.jpg Blazegymnastics_02.jpg Blazegymnastics_03.jpg Blazegymnastics.jpg Blazejavelinthrow.jpg Unused Voices Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games/Unused Voices Videos 'Team Mario: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Mario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Luigi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Princess Peach Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Princess Daisy Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Yoshi Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Donkey Kong Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Wario Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Waluigi Voice Sound 'Team Sonic: Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Sonic The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Blaze The Cat Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Knuckles The Echidna Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Silver The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Shadow The Hedgehog Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Vector The Crocodile Voice Sound Voice Sounds Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games/Voice Sounds Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Mario Games Category:Sonic Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sega Games Category:Video Game Category:Video-games Category:Games